Worries in Chemistry
by SenyoritaCaroline
Summary: Will Carla be able to pass her practical test in Chemistry? ;


Worries in Chemistry

by Czena Caroline Cabañero

My name is Carla. I'm 14 years of age and currently a Junior Year Student. I'm not really the smart-kid type but I understand what is being taught at school. One of the hardest subjects at school is CHEMISTRY. When I am in Chemistry class, I always worry if I can answer what the teacher is asking. I worry if I can answer the reaction equation written on the board. I worry if I can submit all the worksheets, projects, and assignments. I worry if I can pass all of the test – or at least most of them. But looking on the bright side, I do enjoy Chemistry class in such a way that my classmates and I have teamwork in doing activities and we have learned many new things about Chemistry.

**RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! **My pair of eyes shot open as the sound of my alarm clock rang. I immediately buried my face under my pillow as I caught a ray of sunshine that passed through my window's curtain. Remembering that it was Friday and that it was the last day of school for the week, I sat up straight on my bed and stretched for a bit. I looked around my room and found my notes in Chemistry on top of my laptop, which was still on and playing one of Chris Brown's songs. I got out from my bed and started to put my things inside my school bag, not forgetting to bring my labgown, too. Then, I grabbed a clean towel and went inside the bathroom.

_Practical test in Chemistry today, practical test in Chemistry today._

These are the thoughts that kept running on my mind when I was taking a bath. When I ran out of the bathroom door, I slipped when I stumbled on one of my pens that were sprawling on the floor. My mother shouted at me asking if everything was alright and I assured her that I was fine while massaging my back that was in pain. I opened my wardrobe and changed into my school uniform. After eating my breakfast, I went to school.

While I was on my way to school, I bumped into one of my closest friends and both of us went to school together. I kept on reviewing my notes over and over again. I feared that I might get mental blocked during the practical test. Chemistry was our first period in the morning. Before having our first subject, we had our daily cleaning in our building giving us time to have our last-minute reviews.

The clock rolled to 7:15, which means the first subject in morning will start. I can see from my classmates' faces that they are all nervous like me, too. Ms. Larah went inside the classroom.

"Good Morning Ma'am Larah!" Our class greeted our Chemistry teacher. Ms. Larah is only 30-ish. She has long jet-black hair and she wears glasses everytime.

"Good morning, everybody!" Ma'am Larah greeted us back with a smile. "Are you ready for the practical test?" She asked the class but nobody answered her.

"We will now go to the Laboratory Room. Line up by row and don't break the line. Let's go." She continued and led the way to the Laboratory Room.

One by one, each of us went inside the laboratory and answered a 15-question examination. From the instructions of Ma'am Larah, we were given one minute to answer one question and then proceed to the next question. The girl infront of me went inside the Laboratory Room. After another the next bell rings, it will be my cue to go inside the room and answer the exam. My heart started to pound and droplets of sweat were forming on my forehead. I cleared my mind and continued in calming myself down.

**DING!** That was my cue. I quickly went inside the Laboratory Room and was faced by the first question. Which metal is also known as Wolfram?

"_I know this! I know this! I know this!" _I kept shouting inside my head. I looked over at my classmates. They were also in the middle of arguing with themselves. I tried to clear my mind to think right. And in as fast as a blink of an eye, I knew the answer for the first question. _Tungsten_. That's the answer. I quickly wrote my answer on the sheet of paper.

**DING!** It was time to answer the second question. The second question went like this… What is the use of the Erlenmeyer's flask? I was able to answer the question, too. Some of the other questions were about temperature conversions, mole conversions, nuclear equations, electron configuration, elements and its symbols, etc. I didn't focus on the time limit but on answering and solving the questions I was given. In the end, I answered all the questions and my worries vanished.

The End


End file.
